battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
A list of things which have been added into the game. Battle Bears: Zombies 1.0 1.5 1.6.5 *Some minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears: GO 1.0 *Battle bears go is relesed on the app store as a top down app. 1.1 *Game controls have been improved to allow better gameplay. *The difficulty has been adjusted to make the game harder. *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears -1 1.0 1.5.6 *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears BLAST 1.0 *Battle bears blast was relesed on the app store as one of the first casual shooters. 1.1 *Some bugs were fixed. 1.1.1 *The Pirate Costume was added to the game along with the Pirate Map. 1.1.2 *Minor bug fixes have been done to the game. Battle Bears Royale 1.0 *Battle bears royale was relesed on the app store as a multiplayer shooter. *This update included classes Tillman, Oliver, Riggs and the Huggable. 1.1 *Battle bears royale has been released world wide. *Astoria has been relessed as another new class called the Sniper class. 1.2 *5 New holiday skins. (these are going to be out for a limited time and will be made unavailable to buy sometime in February) *Description panel for all weapons and items. (you can now tap on the stats box to bring up a written description of each item, weapon and skin) *Scoreboard now shows killer details. (death scoreboard now shows killer's primary, secondary, melee, special and equipment) *Rebalanced specific classes, weapons and equipment. (Tweaked weapons and character stats across the board) *Scoreboard and report now show player's Level and Rank. (when you die and after a game concludes you can now see all other player's level and skill rank) *Added daily Joule and Gas rewards. (Return each day to get increasingly large rewards in joules and gas) Fixes *Bug Fixes! *Tesla shield should be more effective now. *Patched certain vulnerabilities exploited by cheaters. 1.2.1 *Kill streaks have now been added to the game so you can gain bonus Joules and XP. *Assists are now in the game so If you damage someone but another bear kills them, you will get a small amount of XP. *It will now say "Suicide" if you kill yourself, fall off the edge or get killed by the dangerous obstacles around you. *Speed Power Ups have now been fixed. *It will now automatically sign in to the game when you click to play the game. *The icon has now been changed from the amount of people which voted for it. *A new respawn time has been added which disallows meleeing dead bodys and getting killed twice by the smaller spinning fan on the Desert level. *Friendly fire is now gone so you cannot get killed by your team mates. *Some new writing has been added into the box before the players are found. It says "Arrow to the knee ended my adventuring days". *When you respawn you will realise that a shield will spawn around you for about two seconds. *Skill points will now only be based on you own personal progress in the game, meaning that if you get enough kills you will gain skill points. *There is now a guest system so that new players don't have to sign up if they don't want to sign up. *Various weapons, skins and other stuff has now been lowered in price but some stuff has risen in price. *The Huggable can now be bought at level 1. 1.2.1.1 *Major crashing bug has now been fixed which includes the ones from the Soaker and Headlights. *Team bug has been fixed which would show up the wrong team colour for your team and resulted in some team killing. 1.3 *New weapons for Sniper class. *Capture the Flag. *Control improvement. *Wil has been relessed as another new class called the Chub Scout class. *New Skins just Wils. *Bug fixes. *Game balance tweaks. *The skill point numbers are gone at the moment but your rank will still go up and they plan to make a new rank system called the ELO system. *Equipment buffs an improvements to weapons. *IPad 3 support and resolution. Wil has been revealed! See it all Here! The update should be out on the 13th of April. 1.3.01 *Line of code changed to fix server error. *Free gas seems to be back. 1.3.1 *A new level called Facing Temples. *New skins for every class. *New Weapon Skins for every class and it also means new weapons which are the same shape as their counterpart but they are completely different in every way. This was said on the blog. The update is currently being reviewed by Apple, and will be released in a week or sooner (June, 20th. 2012 11:41pm GMT).Battle Bears Royale 1.3.1 update sent to review at apple. https://twitter.com/battlebears/status/215205993582305281 1.3.2 *The new map on the battle bears blog is the Abusement Park. 1.4 some things Skyvu have said they will be putting in: Graham-the engineer (although the Battle Bears Facebook states they haven't even begun work on him) Personal Matchmaking-enables you to choose who you will play with. Great for playing with friends. It might be relessed on Android. *Black represents relessed content. *Green represents future content and may change in later stages. *Gold represents that it's in beta testing at the moment. *Silver represents that it is being approved by apple at the moment. References Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Battle Bears BLAST